


After WKM

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Who Killed Markiplier Stories [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, This deals with thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: A reflection on you and your fate.
Series: Who Killed Markiplier Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174694





	After WKM

A broken body.

Sometimes you ask yourself how something like this could have happened to you.

Then you remember.

That colonel. That trigger-happy, crazed man. He shot you.

Who let him have a gun? Why must he blame everyone else? What was wrong with him? Was he even a man?

They sent you back. They fixed you. You should be dead. But you’re alive.

Should you go and find a way to get revenge? Find the colonel and kill him?

What good would that do? You’d only end up like him.

A noise to your left reminds you that you aren’t alone.

He came back, hat off and glasses gone. That ridiculous moustache covers his upper lip.

“I’m sorry. I never meant any of it, I swear.”

And he’s gone. Turned and left, just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you liked it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
